Droga na Arenę
Plik:Droga_na_Arenę.jpg Twórca The New Lewa, the air is back Uwagi Wydarzenia te pochodzą z alternatywnego Bara Magna. Odbyły się na rok przed upadkiem Atero. Rozdział 1 Arena. Marzenie każdego młodego wojownika. Każdy Glatorianin, który ćwiczy się w walce, marzy o tym, by pewnego dnia zostać pierwszym wojownikiem swojej wioski. Cóż, właściwie są tacy, którzy śnią o posadzie drugiego lub trzeciego. No, w każdym razie w pierwszej piątce. Skoro do tego zawodu jest tulu chętnych, nie sposób żeby nie znaleźli się tacy, którzy zrobią na tym dobry interes. Jest więc chytry Agori Metus, który szkoli Glatorian i szuka talentów w tej dziedzinie, jest Orkhamer, stary Glatorianin który w liczbie zwycięstw w turnieju przewyższył Tarixa, jest pochodzący z Vulcanus Magellan, nauczyciel Ackar'a, emeryt wśród walczących na arenie. To są trzy najbardziej znane nazwiska w tej dziedzinie, jednak jeśli przyjrzeć się bliżej, za nimi kryje się mnóstwo pomniejszych trenerów, którzy nie cieszą się aż takim powodzeniem. Wśród nich jest pewien Glatorian w podeszłym wieku. W przeciwieństwie do innych trenerów, nie widać na jego twarzy znaczących uśmieszków, nie ma sakiewki wypchanej brudnymi pieniędzmi po brzegi. Tak się składa, że ma na imię Barebezi i pochodzi z Tajun. Był niegdyś szóstym Glatorianem w kolejności Wodnego Plemienia. To najgorsza posada jaką może mieć Glatorianin: tuż za kręgiem pięciu najlepszych, z dala od największej chwały, ale jednak na tyle wysoko, by brać udział w naprawdę niebezpiecznych walkach. Nikt nie wie czemu, ale kiedyś zrezygnował z walk i zaczął szkolić przyszłe pokolenia Glatorian. Jak już wspomniano, nie jest jednym z najsłynniejszych trenerów, ma bardzo wysokie wymagania co do wyboru studentów i przyjmuje najwyżej dwóch rocznie. Co roku, w Dzień Przesilenia Wieczornego, odbywa się nabór do jego szkoły i całe tłumy młodych zapaleńców ustawiają się w kolejki. Atero upadło mniej więcej tydzień przed przesileniem, uznajmy że jest rok przed tymi wydarzeniami. Właśnie w tym czasie odbył się kolejny nabór. Przyjrzyjmy się teraz kolejce, jak a w nim powstała. Jest naprawdę długa, ciągnie się niemal wzdłuż całej wioski Tajun, na której obrzeżach jest akademia. Niektórzy bardziej przewidujący wzięli ze sobą jedzenie, inni składane krzesła. Również wielu nie wytrzyma stania tutaj do nocy i wróci do domu zanim w ogóle zgłoszą swoją kandydaturę. Jednak nas tacy nie interesują. Obchodzi nas pewien młodzieniec, który wytrzymał do końca. I na swoje nieszczęście nie zabrał prowiantu. Nosi na sobie tani zielony pancerz, uzupełniony gdzieniegdzie złotymi płytami eksydianu. Jak się zapewne wszyscy domyślili, pochodzi z Tesary, leśnej wioski. Jego hełm jest również złoty, przypomina tesarańską wersję kanohi Kualsi, maski szybkiej podróży. Jest lekki, a zarazem wytrzymały, a na wewnętrznej części matka młodego Glatoriana wyryła imię naszego bohatera: Tarlfgar. Przecież zawsze mógłby się zgubić, prawda? Ponieważ dużo czasu minie, zanim nastąpi jego kolej, mamy chwilę żeby o nim pomówić. Jest chudy, nie ma mięśni za grosz, albo są bardzo dobrze ukryte. Od czasu do czasu nerwowo spogląda w stronę Tesary, martwiąc się, jak to zniosą jego bliscy, jeśli się tu nie dostanie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jakby mógł robić coś innego niż walczyć na arenie, chociaż nie miał do tego żadnych predyspozycji. Szybko się męczył, jeśli biegał, to tylko na krótkie dystanse a i to nie za szybko, był zbyt leniwy by popracować nad swoją siłą fizyczną i nigdy nie umiał dość szybko myśleć by walczyć. Na dodatek nie umiał w ogóle celować Thornax'em i był ogólnie fajtłapowaty. Oczywiście, miał również pozytywne cechy, jak elokwencja, talent do docinania, kaligraficzne pisanie. Tyle że na co one Glatorianinowi? Ponieważ zostało jeszcze dużo czasu do jego zapisu na listę kandydatów, przeniesiemy się nieco w czasie. O, akurat tyle. Właśnie słońce zaczyna czerwienieć, a do budynku szkoły wszedł właśnie kandydat o jedno miejsce przed Tarlfgarem. Tesarańczyk zdążył jeszcze zachwycić się zdobieniami budowli, podobnej trochę w stylu do chińskiej pagody, po czym ruszył do środka. Kandydat przed nim stanął w pomieszczeniu z jednym tylko biurkiem, za którym siedział Agori w okularach. -Imię? -spytał. -Orion.- odparł kandydat na studenta, a Agori zanotował to starannie. -Wioska? -Tajun. -Strzelasz z Thornaxa? -Trochę. -Ćwiczysz na siłowni? -Dość często. -Osiągnięcia w dziedzinie walki? -Żadne, proszę pana. Agori w okularach wszystko zanotował, po czym zmiął kartkę i cisnął ją do kosza. -Chyba się pan nie nadaje.- powiedział do osłupiałego Glatoriana. Ten stał dalej w miejscu i bąknał coś pod nosem. -Powiedziałem, ze pan się nie nadaje. -rzekł Agori spokojnym głosem, który jednak nie zakładał sprzeciwu. -Proszę wyjść. Glatorianin zwany Orionem wyszedł zniechęcony, mijając Tarlfgara. Tesarńczyka zdjął strach. Skoro kandydat, który miał posturę byka, ćwiczył regularnie i nawet trochę radził sobie z Thornax'em odpadł tak szybko, jak ma się dostać takie beztalencie jak on? Pełen obaw stanął przed Agori w okularach. -Imię? -spytał. -Tarlfgar.- odparł leśny glatorianin. -Wioska? -Tesara. -Strzelasz z Thornaxa?- spytał urzędnik, patrząc takim wzrokiem, że Tarlfgar z góry darował sobie próby kłamania. -Beznadziejnie. -Ćwiczysz na siłowni? -Prawie nigdy. -Osiągnięcia w dziedzinie walki? -Żadne, proszę pana. Agori w okularach wszystko zanotował, po czym zmiął kartkę i cisnął ją do kosza, dokładnie jak poprzednio. -Z przykrością stwierdzam, ze pana nie przyjmiemy.- powiedział spokojnie. W Tarlfgarze kipiała złość, miał ochotę rzucić się na Agori, na kogokolwiek, chciał wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy. Ale dał radę tylko szepnąć: -Nie. -Słucham?- zapytał Agori głosem który sugerował irytację. -Czyżby pan nie zrozumiał, że... -NIE.- odparł Tesarańczyk, a słowo padło jak żelazna sztaba. -Nie pójdę. Zasługuję na to, by mnie oceniono uczciwie, nie tylko na podstawie mojego życiorysu, który nie zdążył stać się ciekawy. -Taki jesteś hardy, młodzieńcze?- spytał urzędnik. -A żeby pan wiedział. -Tarlfgar wyprostował się na pełną wysokość. Agori uniósł brew i przyłożył sobie do ust rurę wyrastającą ze ściany. -Macarze, mam kogoś dla ciebie.- powiedział do rury. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł potężnie zbudowany Glatorianin w czerwonym pancerzu. Urzędnik podał mu malutką karteczkę. Ten ją przeczytał, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się oburzenie. -Więc to tak?!- zwrócił się do Tarlfgara i zaciągnął go za ramię do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Nie miało nawet okien a ściany były szare i brudne. Na samym środku stały dwa krzesła oddzielone stołem. Glatorian zwany Macarem posadził Tesarańczyka na małym i niewygodnym krześle. Sam usiadł na większym naprzeciwko. -Byli tu dzisiaj najróżniejsi Glatorianie. -rzekł powoli. -Najgorsze męty, drobne złodziejaszki. Ale jeszcze nikt nie wykręcił takiego numeru jak ty, cwaniaczku!- walnął pięścią w stół aż Tarlfgar podskoczył. -Może chociaż żałujesz tego co zrobiłeś?! -młody Glatorian pokręcił głową, dziwiąc się własnej głupocie. -No to przeczytaj sobie, smarkaczu, co tu o tobie napisano!- to powiedziawszy rzucił na blat małą karteczkę, którą wcześniej dostał od Agori w okularach. Tarlfgar drżacą ręką sięgnął po notatkę. Ja, Thivon, urzędnik szkoły mistrza Barebezi, oświadczam, że kandydat na ucznia imieniem Tarlfgar wykazał się największą bezczelnością, jaką w życiu widziałem. Z pełną odpowiedzialnością mogę stwierdzić, że to najlepszy kandydat na naszego ucznia, jakiego do tej pory widziałem center Tarlfgar przeczytał jeszcze raz, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Wtem Macar zaśmiał się głośno. -Miałeś stracha, co młody? Ale nie bój nic, jesteś przyjęty. Rozdział 2 Macar zaprowadził Tarlfgara na drugie piętro i kazał czekać na ławce w holu. Młody student walk na arenie starał się usiąść możliwie jak najwygodniej, cały czas rozmyślając. Zastanawiał się co będzie jutro, jak wygląda trening, jacy będą inni studenci, czemu wybrano go za to, że jest bezczelny. Siedział tak z godzinę, kiedy nagle Macar posadził obok niego jakiegoś młodzieńca z Iconoxu. Przez chwilę mierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, aż nagle Iconoxianin wyjął z kieszeni pałeczki do perkusji i zaczął wybijać o ścianę złożony rytm. -Jestem Melkor. -przedstawił się, nie przestając bębnić. -Też się dostałeś? -Tarlfgar.- odpowiedział mieszkaniec Tesary, wyciągając dłoń. -I tak, też się dostałem. -Ale jaja co! Wzięli nas za to, ze mamy poczucie rytmu? -Co?- Tarlfgar nie zrozumiał. Melkor spojrzał na niego z miną zdradzającą intensywne myślenie. Wreszcie spytał: -To niby czemu nas wzięli? Przecież mówili, ze za rytm! -Nie wiem za co przyjęli „nas”, ale mnie za to, ze umiem być bezczelny. Chyba. -Naprawdę? Mnie ten urzędnik najpierw kazał przestać wybijać rytm, a potem, jak nie przestałem, zgarnął mnie Macar i zaciągnął do takiego małego pokoiku... -Tak, wiem i pokazał ci kartkę. To wszystko jest jakieś nienormalne. W jakiej akademii robiliby coś takiego? -Myślę, ze właśnie w tej. -Słuszna uwaga. Zaczynam się bać tego, jak będzie wyglądać szkolenie, skoro taki jest nabór. Melkor potrząsnął głową i powiedział: -Nie, coś ty. Przecież wyszło stąd mnóstwo dobrych glatorian, nie może być tak źle. Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi do pokoju obok. Stanął w nich glatorianin w żółtej zbroi, z łukiem przerzuconym przez plecy. Skinieniem głowy nakazał im wejść. Dwaj młodzi Glatorianie znaleźli się w obszernej sali wyłożonej materacami. Na samym środku siedział w siadzie skrzyżnym sam mistrz Barebezi, a za nim rozsiedli się jego uczniowie. Tarlfgar i Melkor wymienili spojrzenia i usiedli przed mistrzem walk, wyczekując co się stanie teraz. Weteran zaczerpnął tchu i powiedział głosem brzmiącym jak uderzenie młotka o kowadło: '-Zapewne zastanawia was, dlaczego akurat wy zostaliście przyjęci, wśród tylu utalentowanych kandydatów. Moglibyście wyciągnąć wnioski i stwierdzić, ze przyjmuję do akademii uczniów wyróżniających się z tłumu. Byłby to jednak wniosek błędny. Ciebie, młody... Tarlfgarze, dobrze to wymawiam?... przyjęliśmy ze względu na pewność siebie, graniczącą z bezczelnością. W fachu reprezentanta wioski ważne jest, aby wynegocjować warunki dogodne dla siebie, być asertywnym, a ty spełniasz ten warunek. Za to ty Melkorze... cóż, dlaczego ciebie przyjąłem dowiesz się za jakiś czas. W zależności od twoich postępów, może to być pół roku albo nawet trzy lata. Jednak teraz nie o tym mam mówić. Wysłaliśmy już listy do waszych rodzin, z wiadomością o tym, że was przyjąłem. Ponieważ jest późno zanocujecie w budynku, a po swoje rzeczy udacie się rano. Wtedy też przedstawimy wam rozkład dnia. Geretyn- '''tu skinął na wojownika w żółtym pancerzu.'- zaprowadzi was do waszego pokoju. Czy chcielibyście coś jeszcze wiedzieć?' Tarlfgar i Melkor spojrzeli po sobie. Żaden z nich nie wykrztusił słowa, po prostu czuli, że mistrz powiedział za dużo, żeby ktokolwiek coś dodać. Po chwili Geretyn wstał i gestem nakazał uczniom, żeby poszli za nim. Po chwili cała trójka maszerowała korytarzem na czwartym i ostatnim piętrze szkoły. Geretyn kroczył raźno z przodu, a studenci dreptali kawałek za nim. Tarflgar mruknął coś cicho. -Słucham?- spytał Geretyn, odwracając się w stronę studentów. -Jak wygląda nauk tutaj? -To właściwie zależy od was. Przez pierwszy okres czasu będziecie trenowani jak w każdej innej akademii. -A potem?- spytał Iconoxianin -Kiedy mistrz uzna, ze możecie, zaczniecie nowy trening, dla każdego wojownika jest inny. Ale nie martwcie się, to nie znaczy, ze nie działa. Uczniowie kiwnęli głowami. Trójka ruszyła dalej, aż nagle Tarlfgar spytał: -Dla jakiej wioski walczysz? Nie znam żadnej w żółtych barwach. -Nie walczę dla żadnego plemienia. Pochodzę z Tesary, jeśli o to pytasz, ale na arenie reprezentuję szkołę mistrza Barebezi. -Dobry jesteś? Geretyn uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał po korytarzu. -Widzicie ten słupek za moimi plecami? Tamci dwaj pokiwali głowami, ze tak, istotnie jest tam niewielki kamienny słupek podtrzymującą uchwyt na pochodnię. -Strzelę w niego. -powiedział wojownik napinając cięciwę.- Bez odwracania. Nie drgnijcie nawet o milimetr. W skupieniu nałożył strzałę i zaczerpnął powietrza. Wzrokiem szukał czegoś na ścianie. -Tam.- wyszeptał, ale we wszechobecnej ciszy zabrzmiało to jakby krzyczał. Wycelował w ścianę i puścił cięciwę. Strzała pomknęła ze świstem i odbiła się od muru. Pomknęła w stronę ściany przeciwnej i znów rykoszet. Odbijała się od ścian szatkując powietrze aż w końcu przemknęła koło twarzy Geretyna i uderzyła z trzaskiem w słupek. Tarlfgar i Melkor powoli dochodzili do siebie. -Wbiła się... do połowy.- wykrztusił Tesarańczyk, patrząc na kamienny słupek. Nagle Melkor odchrząknął i powiedział: -Niezwykłe, ale słyszałem, że Vastus potrafi zrobić tak samo, używając Thornaxa. Czy nie uczycie się tu czegoś, czy ja wiem, niedostępnego w innych szkołach? Geretyn skinął głową. -Bardzo dobre pytanie. Odpowiedź brzmi tak, ale jakby ktoś pytał, to wam tego nie mówiłem.- rzekł i podszedł do okna przy końcu korytarza. -Widzicie tę lampę zawieszoną na haku? -Którą? -Tę tam, zawieszoną na przeciwległej części budynku. Budynek szkoły był zbudowany w kształt litery U, więc można było patrzeć przez okno na zewnętrzną część ściany przeciwległych pomieszczeń. -Przecież jej się nie da stąd zestrzelić! Nawet jak staniesz przodem do okna. -stwierdził Tarlfgar. Była to prawda. Żelazna lampa dyndała na poziomym słupku, zasłonięta kawałkami dachu i ozdobnymi gargulcami. Strzała mogłaby tam trafić tylko wtedy, gdyby leciała zygzakiem. -Można. -stwierdził Geretyn. -Nawet stojąc tyłem. Teraz możecie się ruszać, jeśli strzała się do was zbliży. - dodał i ustawił się plecami do okna. W skupieniu napiął łuk. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, aż w ciszy zabrzmiał cichy dźwięk, jakby „pzyt” albo „bzzt”. Między palcami Glatoriana przeskoczyła iskra i zaczęła wirować wokół strzały. Wkrótce cały pocisk pokrył się niewielkimi błyskawicami, które wyglądały, jakby starały się pokryć ze strzałą. Wreszcie Geretyn wypuścił strzałę płynnym ruchem. Pocisk pomknął w stronę ściany na wprost wojownika, aż nagle zatrzymał się, zawrócił i poleciał prost na strzelca. Geretyn natychmiast zszedł z toru jego lotu, a strzała wyleciała przez okno. Miała się wbić w kawałek dachu, ale skręciła łagodnym łukiem i przemknęła slalomem między gargulcami bezbłędnie uderzając w latarnię. Studentom szczęki opadły. Geretyn wyszczerzył zęby. -To takie ''preludium do tego, czego sami będziecie mogli doświadczyć. Rekord rozpoczęcia nauki specjalnej to trzy miesiące od przyjęcia do szkoły. Teraz idźcie spać, sen wam się przyda. Rozdział 3 Okazało się, że w akademii wstaje się o świcie, niezależnie od tego kiedy nastąpi. Uczniowie nieraz żartowali, że kupili dodatkowe poduszki na wypadek zaćmienia. Tarlfgar i Melkor wrócili do domów, zostali wyściskani i wycałowani przez szczęśliwe rodziny i wrócili do akademii niosąc najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Wszystko zostawili w swojej komnacie, całkiem przestronnej jak na standardy szkół Glatorian. Barebezi nakazał, by zaraz po rozpakowaniu udali się na plac treningowy za budynkiem, więc stawili się tak od razu. -'W tej zacnej akademii, która kiedyś służyła Tajun jako najlepszy fort'- zaczął Barebezi.- nauczycie się praktycznie wszystkiego, co będzie wam potrzebne w przyszłym zawodzie Glatoriana. Kiedy was wypuszczę, to nawet Skralle dwa razy pomyślą zanim was wyzwą do walki. Jednak zanim to nastąpi trzeba was zahartować, żebyście dali radę ustać na arenie dłużej niż trzy minuty. Dzisiaj zaczniecie od dwukrotnego obiegnięcia szkoły. Pobiegnie z wami Soulus, nowicjusze- wskazał na Iconoxianina, który robił pompki w cieniu drzew. Bieg w promieniach pustynnego słońca był dla dwóch uczniów nie do zniesienia, a na dodatek Soulus cały czas gadał, jakby się w ogóle nie męczył. Było to strasznie krępujące. -I pamiętajcie, żeby na drugim roku nauki sprawdzać czy potrawy nie są zatrute.- ciągnął wojownik z Iconoxu. -Mistrz twierdzi, ze glatorianin musi być zawsze czujny i czasem nas podtruwa. Oczywiście, ma na wszystko odtrutkę, ale przyjemnie nie jest. Tarlfgar odbył wewnętrzną walkę między wstydem a zmęczeniem. Zwyciężył wstyd przed tym, że nie umie się odezwać, więc młody glatorianin wysapał: -Jak... długo.... się tu... uczysz? -Około dwóch i pół roku- stwierdził Soulus wcale nie zmęczony. -Zacząłeś... już... uh... swój trening specjalny?- dołączył się Melkor. -Nie mam pojęcia, o co wam chodzi- odburknął Soulus i resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. Kiedy wrócili do mistrza, kazał im wykonywać kolejne ćwiczenia. Ciągnęło się to przez miesiąc, zanim w ogóle dostali Thornax do ręki. ---- '-To jest twój miotacz'- rzekł Barbebezi podając broń Tarlfgarowi. Była turkusowa, z rączką jakiej używali Tesarańczycy, a na wierzchniej stronie widniały srebrne litery „Tarlfgar Nieustępliwy”. -Dziękuję- powiedział Tarlfgar, przyjmując prezent. '-Teraz zacznie się trening właściwy'- stwierdził Mistrz. Wskazał jedną z tarcz do Thornaxów i dodał: '-Traf w sam środek, proszę.' Oczywiście Tarlfgar chybił. Za drugim razem również, za trzecim też. I tak spędził następny tydzień. -Mistrzu- powiedział kiedyś. -Nie radzę z tym sobie zupełnie! Jest jakiś szybki sposób, żebym to opanował? Barebezi zaśmiał się. '-Wygadali ci?' -spytał. '-To chyba raczej nie Soulus, może Gukundra lub Oshroo. Właściwie niezbyt mnie to obchodzi, nie będzie to trening specjalny. To będzie trening z motywacją.' -Jaką motywacją? '-Jakiś czas temu Gukundra skonstruowała urządzenie na tarczach. Jeśli się je włączy, po trafieniu otworzy się pojemnik z karmą dla Spikita.” -Czy ja dobrze rozumiem!?- spytał Tarlfgar. -Wypuścisz tutaj Spikita, który mnie pożre jak nie trafię? Nie ma mowy! Barebezi wzruszył ramionami. '-Twoja wola, nie będę ci przecież kazał narażać własnego życia. Tak czy owak, jutro znów będziemy ćwiczyć. Postanowiłem, że wstaniemy wcześniej, aby mieć więcej czasu. Odmaszerować.' Kiedy Barebezi odchodził swobodnym krokiem, Tarlfgar jeszcze raz wszystko przemyslał. Nie chciał być wystawiony na pastwę dwugłowej bestii, ale przecież był Glatorianem. Czy w przyszłości będzie rezygnował z walk, jeśli okażą się zbyt trudne? -Mistrzu!- zawołał, a Barebezi się odwrócił. -Dajcie mi tego Spikita. Rozdział 4 Tarlfgar zatoczył się, wchodząc do komnaty i padł plackiem na podłogę. Nawet nie myślał o tym, żeby się podnieć i ręką szukał miejsc które sobie potłukł. Po chwili o komnaty wpadł Melkor. -To był niesamowite!- zawołał. -Starsi uczniowie nadal o tobie gadają na placu treningowym. Tarlfgar chciał odpowiedzieć „Wielka mi rzecz.”, ale był zbyt zmęczony żeby się odezwać. -Mistrz twierdzi, -ciągnął mieszkaniec Vulcanus. -że po raz pierwszy ktoś dał sobie radę nie trafiając w tarczę tylko w Spikita! Tesarańczyk ruszył lekceważąco ręką, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Każdy mógł to zrobić.” -Nie możesz być taki skromny. Sam przyznasz, że trudno jest trafić pędzącego i wściekłego Spikita tak, by uderzyć obie głowy jednym pociskiem! '-Gdzie jest bohater dnia?'- huknął Barebezi chodząc do pokoju. '-Dzisiaj będzie uczta na twoją cześć. Na placach jednej ręki można policzyć osoby tu obecne, które potrafią zestrzelić ruchomy cel z odległości trzydziestu metrów!*''' ---- Mijały dni, a Melkor i Tarlfgar szkolili się w każdej dziedzinie walki. Po upływie dwóch miesięcy i trzech tygodni strzelali z miotaczy Thornax z celnością zawodowych Glatorian i władali najpopularniejszymi broniami na poziomie podstawowym. Przez cały czas pobytu w akademii nowi uczniowie wysyłali listy do swoich rodzin i przyjaciół, ale Barebezi zabronił im opuszczać akademię lub przyjmować gości. Mimo to, obaj młodzi glatorianie czuli się w akademii jak w domu i zdążyli się zaprzyjaźnić ze starszymi uczniami. Melkor i Tarlfgar trenowali strzelanie z thornaxów na placu treningowym. Wstali wcześnie rano, żeby mieć plac tylko dla siebie. Plan nie do końca się powiódł, bo wstała równie Gukundra. Była studentką trzeciego roku w akademii, ale wykazywała większe predyspozycje do zostania mechanikiem. Była również odpowiedzialna za stworzenie większości urządzeń treningowych z jakich korzystano na terenie szkoły. Niedaleko, między Tesarą a Tajun mieścił się warsztat imienia Arabesco, produkujący maszyny do walk na arenie, ale Gukundra kategorycznie odmawiała kiedy zachęcano ja by tam dołączyła. -Ha! Przebij mnie!- zawołał Melkor trafiając w sam środek tarczy z sześćdziesięciu metrów. -Wiesz dobrze, ze możesz najwyżej zremisować! -Zobaczymy -odparł spokojnie Tarlfgar, cofając się kilka kroków. -Zestrzelę go stylem Gresha, salto w tył i strzał. -Nie dasz rady. -O ile zakład? -Pięć pocisków thornax. -Stoi- rzekł Tarlfgar i ugiął kolana. Naprężył mięśnie nóg, jednocześnie celując w tarczę. Wziął trzy głębokie wdech i skoczył. W najwyższym punkcie lotu wykonał salto i strzelił miotaczem trafiając prosto w środek tarczy i padł plackiem na ziemię. -I co! Trafiłem! -zawołał triumfalnie, podnosząc się z ziemi. -Trafiłeś, ale twarzą w piach!- zaśmiał się Melkor podając mu rękę. '-Przestaliście się już wydurniać?'- zabrzmiał głos od strony wejścia do szkoły. Tarlfgar i jego kompan stanęli na baczność, widząc jak kusztyka do nich mistrz Barebezi. '-No, huncwoty'- zagrzmiał. -'Pokażemy wam coś specjalnego. Za mną.' Mistrz zaprowadził ich na trzecie piętro budynku, a potem spiralnymi schodami na poziom gruntu. Na pytanie, czemu nie poszli od razu ma parter, Barebezi odrzekł, że stamtąd nie ma wejścia na te schody. Dotarli do przyciemnionego korytarza bez okien, oświetlonego słabym blaskiem pochodni. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się mosiężne wrota z kołatką w kształcie płaszczki. Mistrz załomotał w nie potężnie i skrzydła drzwi odsunęły się płynnym ruchem. Wewnątrz stało mnóstwo postaci w czarnych płaszczach z kapturami. Tarlfgar rozpoznał w nich starszych uczniów akademii. Zakapturzeni ustawili się po obu stronach niebieskiego dywanu, ciągnącego się w poprzek sali. Na końcu dywanu było podwyższenie i pulpit na księgi. Leżało coś na nim, ale słabym świetle pochodni nie dało się stwierdzić co dokładnie. Na podwyższeniu stała postać w czarnej szacie z kapturem. Na piersi miał wyhaftowane srebrną nicią koło z sześcioma symbolami plemion. W ręku trzymał dłuto i młotek do rzeźbienia kamieniu. Barebezi podszedł do postaci i sam włożył podobną szatę. Różniły się tylko tym, że strój mistrza był błękitny, a nie czarny. Zakapturzona postać uniosła dłonie i krzyknęła głosem jak uderzenie dzwonu: -Oddajmy część Wielkiej Istocie! Tarlfgar i Melkor wzdrygnęli się. Nikt na Bara Magna nie wspominał o Wielkich Istotach, chyba że przeklinając kogoś. Nawet najbardziej wyobcowani, jak poszukiwacz Tarduk, nie myśleli nigdy o oddawaniu im czci. -Oddajmy cześć władcy walki, któremu zawdzięczamy nasza siłę, Behemotowi! -Niech żyje Behemot!- zawołali uczniowie. Zakapturzony mistrz ceremonii odsunął się, odsłaniając płaskorzeźbę. Przedstawiała wielkie stworzenie o potężnych łapach, które niosło na swoich plecach cały las. Wtedy mistrz ceremonii zwrócił się do Barebeziego: -Czy ci, których przyprowadziłeś są godni? '-Są, całym sercem w to wierzę'- odparł mistrz Barebezi -Czy ich serca również są sercami wojowników? '-Są nimi w pełni.' -Czy mają honor, jak nakazał nasz opiekun i pierwszy mistrz? '-Honor jest w nich.' Postać w czarnej szacie zwróciła się do Melkora i Tarlfgara, zrzucając kaptur i ukazując twarz Geretyna. Wojownik zmierzył ich poważnym wzrokiem. -Czy obiecujecie wykorzystywać powierzone wam nauki naszego mistrza wyłącznie w sprawach, które uznacie za słuszne? Przez chwilę Melkor się wachał, ale Tarlfgar trącił go łokciem i syknął cicho: -”Nauki” to ten trening specjalny. -Obiecujemy- powiedzieli równym głosem. Geretyn obrócił pulpit ukazując ich oczom starą kamienną tablicę pokrytą dziwnym pismem. -Więc korzystajcie z nauk Tablicy Mocy i stańcie się tak potężni jak my tu zebrani!- zarządził i wszyscy starsi uczniowie zaczęli wiwatować oraz zrzucać szaty. -Gratulacje chłopaki! -krzyknął Geretyn swoim normalnym głosem. *zakładamy, ze Glatorianie mają średnio po trzy metry, jak Trinuma Rozdział 5 Tarlfgar wpatrywał się głupkowato w twarz Geretyna i nieprzytomnie potrząsał jego wyciągniętą w geście gratulacji dłonią. Nie rozumiał połowy rzeczy które się przed chwilą wydarzyły, był pewien tylko tego, że miało to jakiś związek z Wielką Istotą (tfu!) zwaną Behemot i treningiem specjalnym. Niestety, zdążyli już przysiąc wykorzystywanie go tylko w słusznej sprawie. Problem polegał na zorientowaniu się, jaka sprawa jest dla nich słuszna. Zarówno Geretyn jak i mistrz Barebezi byli osobami którym powierzyłby własne życie. Jednak „byli” to kluczowe słowo tej myśli. Jego wewnętrzne rozterki przerwał właściciel szkoły: '-No, nowi wojownicy, podejdźcie tu i zerknijcie na to, co będzie kluczem waszego sukcesu.' Melkor zerknął na przyjaciela i z ociąganiem ruszyli na podwyższenie. Reszta uczniów nadal stała w szeregach, ale byli zajęci własnymi sprawami jak rozmowy, drobny hazard i granie w „dwadzieścia cztery słowa”. '-Och, nie martwcie się!'- zawołał Barebezi, który musiał zauważyć wyrazy ich twarzy. '-Do korzystania z wiedzy zawartej w Tablicy Mocy nie jest potrzebna wiara w Behemota, lub inną Wielką Istotę. W szeregu po lewej'-wskazał o wiele dłuższy od drugiego szereg uczniów. '-stoją ci, którzy nie oddają czci Behemotowi. A krzyczą o oddawaniu mu czci żeby był dobry efekt tej całej szopki.' Z westchnieniem ulgi studenci podeszli bliżej i spojrzeli na tablicę. Nie wyróżniała się niczym od innych skał spotykanych na pustyni, oprócz tego, ze była zapisana. Pismo było niespotykanym gdzie indziej połączeniem krótkich kresek pionowych, poziomych i ukośnych. I, wbrew wszelkim przeczuciom, nie były wpisane w kółka jak pismo Wielkich Istot. -Pewnie myślicie, ze to nie ma sensu- rzekł Geretyn nachylając się nad pulpitem. -Ale nie martwcie się, umiemy to odczytywać. -Umiecie?- zdziwił się Melkor. -Oczywiście. To tylko taki zaszyfrowany alfabet wioski Arvaddia. -Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem, -Zniknęła dawno temu. Mieszkało tam plemię Srebrnych Skralli, ale zostało wypędzone przez przodków Voroxów. Ich alfabet różnił się od naszego. Leci mniej więcej tak: A, S, D, Q, W, E, P, O, I... -Pomińmy tę kwestię. Przynajmniej na razie- przerwał Tarlfgar. -Jak się odczytuje to pismo? -Szyfrem- oznajmił Geretyn wyjmując z zakamarków szaty mniejszą tabliczkę z obsydianu. -Widzicie tę kreskę, która leży poziomo, najbardziej na środku? Ona może oznaczać różne litery w zależności od kształtu. Kropki po bokach mogą nas poinformować o ile liter posuwamy się w kierunku początku lub końca alfabetu. Górna i dolna kreska też tak działają i również mają kropki poboczne, widzicie? Dla przykładu wytłumaczę ten znak, o tutaj. Ta zwinięta kreska na środku oznacza „V”, ale dwie kropki z prawej każą posunąć się o dwie litery do końca alfabetu więc jest to „N”. Kreska górna to „Q”, trzy kropki cofają nas na początek alfabetu i wychodzi „A”. Dolna kreska to „Z”, nie ma kropek więc pozostaje bez zmian. Wynika z tego, ze ten symbol oznacza „NAZ”. -Naz?- zdziwił się Tarlfgar. '-To nie jest cały wyraz. Każdy symbol jest złożeniem trzech liter, które dopiero razem dają wyrazy. Ten tu może być częścią „NAZwa” lub słów „jeździć NA Zwierzęciu”, czy też czegokolwiek z tymi literami.' -To jak w takich grach dla dzieci, jak trzeba oddzielić kreską wyrazy z ciągu liter?- spytał uczeń. '-Co?' -Jak na przykład: „stółmałyspikituważajtajunowoce”. Trzeba oddzielić żeby wyszło: „stół|mały|Spikit|uważaj|Tajun|owoce”- wyjaśnił Melkor '-Za moich czasów nie było takich głupot'- mruknął Barebezi. -Wracajmy do tematu- rozkazał Geretyn i zwrócił się do nowych uczniów. -Ta tablica tutaj nie jest całym sekretem, to tylko jego część. Na niej zapisane są tytuły Mocy Behemota... Tak Tarlfgar? -Co to są te Moce? Starszy student westchnął. -Wiedziałem, ze któryś z was nie da mi dokończyć. To zdolności, których może się nauczyć każdy i dzięki nim robić rzeczy wcześniej dla niego niemożliwe. '-Zaprezentuję.' Barebezi stanął na krawędzi podwyższenia, opierając się na jednej nodze i pięcie drugiej. Wziął parę głębokich wdechów i... ---- -...I wtedy zrobił szpagat. -Tarlfgar, nie chcę cię martwić, ale w tym nie ma nic nadprzyrodzonego- stwierdził Arabesco, mechanik z Tesarańskiego warsztatu. -Każdy dobrze rozciągnięty Glatorianin potrafi zrobić szpagat. Wiesz, zaczynam się zastanawiać czy karczmarz się nie pomylił i nie dał ci... czegoś mocniejszego zamiast soku. -Nie jestem pijany!- obruszył się Glatorianin. -No to co jest takiego dziwnego w szpagacie? -Bo zapominasz, że mistrz zrobił to na podwyższeniu... -I co? -...ale dotykał go tylko jedną stopą. ---- -Jak?! Jak?!- bełkotał Melkor -Chcesz zapytać jak to się dzieje, ze on się praktycznie unosi nad ziemią?- podpowiedział Geretyn. -Mniej... więcej- bąknął student. Glatorian w żółtym pancerzu wzruszył ramionami. -Dzięki swojej mocy potrafi przemieszczać swój środek ciężkości. Mniej więcej tak samo jak ja kiedy trafiłem tamtą lampę, waszego pierwszego dnia. '-Więc to ty im powiedziałeś!'- zawołał triumfalnie Barebezi. -Żeby sami się tego nauczyć musicie najpierw rozszyfrować napisy na tej tablicy -ciągnął Geretyn nie zwracając uwagi na mistrza. -To spis wszystkich Mocy. -Oprócz jednej -przypomniała Gukundra, a po chwili dodała z dumą. -Tej, którą ma mój klan! '-Tak, tak. Oprócz tej jednej. Jak już odkryjecie jak brzmią nazwy kolejnych mocy zerkniecie tutaj'-wskazał o wiele większą tablicę zapisaną z obu stron. '-To są objaśnienia. Jest napisane na co moc pozwala, jakich umiejętności wymaga i co trzeba zrobić by z niej korzystać.' -A jakich niby umiejętności wymaga?- zdziwił się Tarlfgar -Na przykład ta, o tu- Geretyn wskazał palcem. -Jedwabny Słuch. Wymaga doskonałego słuchu muzycznego. Melkor przez chwilę przestał bębnić pałeczkami w pulpit. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz intensywnego myślenia. -To dlatego mnie przyjęliście!- zawołał triumfalnie. Rozdział 6 Między wioskami Iconox a Tesarą stało wzgórze. Nie wyróżniało się niczym od reszty krajobrazu... Nie, to stek bzdur! Na pierwszy rzut oka to wzgórze było inne. Każdemu wydawało się nienaturalne, żeby na Bara Magna powstało wzgórze porośnięte gęstym lasem. Przesądni i ostrożni mieszkańcy wiosek omijali je z dala, obawiając się jakichś groźnych bestii, które mogły je zamieszkiwać. Dzisiaj nawet zwierzęta opuszczały wzgórze. Czy były węzami pustynnymi, ptakami wśród gałęzi czy robakami we wnętrzu ziemi opuszczały swój dom w pośpiechu. Żadne z nich nie miało ku temu konkretnego powodu, po prostu budziły się z silnym przeczuciem, ze jeśli zostaną mogą nie dożyć rana. Słońce już zachodziło, a przez cały dzień nic się nie wydarzyło. Stada zwierząt wszelkiej maści, niezależnie od gatunku i upodobań kulinarnych, obsiadły teren wokół pagórka czekając na to, co się stanie. Nagle w powietrzu zabrzmiał zgrzyt, a ze wzgórza stoczyła się niewielka lawina. Powoli, niczym gigantyczny leniwiec, wzgórze podniosło się i oparło na wielkich łapach. Drzewa zaczęły opadać wraz z coraz częstszymi lawinami, a piasek opadał na ziemię niczym wodospady. Z cierpliwością godną cegły wielkie stworzenie podniosło potężny łeb i spojrzało na zachodzące słońce. Behemot właśnie się obudził i był wściekły. Oparł się wygodniej na kolosalnych kończynach, zrzucając ostatnie głazy i drzewa. Naprężył to, co u żywych istot było mięśniami, do skoku i zniknął. ---- Pojawił się w Wymiarze Obserwacyjnym Bara Magna. Pozostałe Wielkie Istoty ze Średniej Generacji drzemały w swoich wielkich łożach. Behemot bezceremonialnie podniósł dwie pokrywki od garnków i uderzył nimi o siebie. Pozostali poderwali się błyskawicznie, a niektórzy nawet spadli na podłogę. -SAME Z WAMI KŁOPOTY- nie wykrzyczał tego, ale efekt był podobny. Pozostałe Wielkie Istoty stanęły na baczność, a Behemot mówił dalej. -DŁUGO MYŚLAŁEM NAD TYM, CO MOGŁO SIĘ PRZYTRAFIĆ BARA MAGNA. AŻ ZORIENTOWAŁEM SIĘ, ŻE TO WY! W CO ZNOWU GRALIŚCIE? Masta'khar podniósł lękliwie rękę i wymamrotał: -Graliśmy w Ewolucję. Zagrałem z Metzgą. -Ty kablu skończony!- zawołał drugi z obecnych. -Jak przegrałeś to nie musisz od razu donosić! -CHCIAŁEŚ TO ZATAIĆ?! -Nie- pisnął Metzga, a pod nosem mruknął: -Ale ładnie go załatwiłem. Moje Skralle stały się silne i wyewoluowały w trzy rasy, a glatorian Masta'khar'a cofnąłem do formy skorpionów. -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ PLATFUSIE! KTOŚ JESZCZE MA MI COŚ DO POWIEDZENIA? Wielkie Istoty wbiły wzrok we własne stopy. Teoretycznie byli nawet silniejsi od Behemota, ale coś im mówiło, ze lepiej go nie zdenerwować. Ugluk powoli podniósł rękę. -TAK? -”Upadek Wielkich Rodów”. -Ze mną- dodał Habib-Umballe. -Przez nas niemal wyginęła rasa Skrallowych oficerów. -PRZYNAJMNIEJ JEDEN POZYTYW. CZEGO CHCESZ, DA'BELLAK? -Razem z Öld'Sirus'em rozegraliśmy partyjkę Rozbitków z Innego Świata. -DOBRZE. TO ZNACZY ŹLE! CZY COŚ JESZCZE? Obawiali się tego pytania. Jeśli się jest Wielką Istotą teoretycznie nic nie powinno ci grozić z czyjejkolwiek strony. Ale jednak, lepiej się nie mieszać w cudze planety. Pierwszym odważnym okazał się Öld'Sirus. -Zagraliśmy w coś jeszcze. -W CO? -We- Öld'Sirus przełknął ślinę. -Władzę Nad Światem. Ocknęli się w gruzach komnaty, z pełną kolekcją siniaków. Nad nimi stał Behemot i dalej zaciskał pięści z wściekłości. -W JAKIM ŚWIECIE?! -Pamiętasz, tam gdzie wysłaliśmy Mata Nuiego. -I CO?! -Teoretycznie wygrał Habib-Umballe, ale przywódca jego Makutów wymknął się spod kontroli i przejął ciało Wielkiego Ducha Znów ocknęli się na podłodze, ale teraz nawet gruzów nie było. Większość z nich miała połamane kości, ale uznali jednogłośnie, że mogło być gorzej. -JA WAS KIEDYŚ ZATŁUKĘ! CDN. Kategoria:Bara Magna i okolice